Pearl Drops: Shimmering Moonstones
by ashehole
Summary: Meet the newest Daughters: a love needy adoptee, a head cheerleader, a popular drama queen, and a weed smoking goth. They're nothing like the Daughters the Magna Mater once knew, but they'll have to do. They are needed for a new battle.
1. Prologue

_Goddess lifted her face, the moonlight washing over her. She whispered a soft prayer to her mother, Selene, as she bathed in this purifying light. A beautiful smile spread across her face as she stretched out her arms._

_Her best friend stepped up next to her, her face somber, her eyes darker than usual. Goddess turned to her, and grabbed her hand, reassuring her that this was what she wanted. She wanted to become the dark goddess. This would probably be the only way to be with her Prince freely._

_Mater looked up, watching the moon with appreciation. After all, Hekate would take care of her friend. Just as Mater would protect future Daughters. This was Goddess' choice, and it wasn't entirely wrong as much as hurtful._

_Their time together was running short. Mater and Goddess hugged each other tightly. Goddess let go first, understanding the reasons for everything that had happened between them since they first met their sisters, both now unsure of the things they had done, or the powers they once had._

_Mater stepped back, a soft smile on her lips. She wouldn't cry. Two tattooed tears were doing that for her. She would miss her friend terribly, though. _

_Goddess stretched out her arms again and lifted her face to the sky. It was time. Mater watched as light washed over Goddess, and then she was gone. She wondered when she would find her new Daughters._


	2. Meeting Torrence and Auriella

**AN: Okay, my future Daughters fanficcy. :D Ain't it great?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DotM stuff. That is all Lynne Ewing's area, and I would never, EVER, want to own things related to it. I do, however, own Torrence, Blaze, Auriella, and Hailley.**

**Part One: Torrence – Queen of Ice**

**Chapter One: Meeting Torrence and Auriella**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Torrence Hudson! If you don't pay attention this instant, I'll send you to the principal's office!" The teacher, Mrs. Crocker, screamed, her bloated face turning purple.

Torrence cocked an eyebrow up. "Did Mr. Levine get new wallpaper?"

"That's it, young lady! Out, out, OUT!"

The class snickered as she gathered up her books. She bowed mockingly, winking at her best friend, the queen bee of La Brea High School. Auriella stared, horrified, but Torrence knew she was grinning inside with her.

Torrence relaxed as she headed towards the principal's office. It was like her home away from home, a more _likeable_ home. She was even on a first name basis with Mr. Levine. Her heels clicked across the linoleum floor. Would Larry be happy to see her?

The secretary clicked her tongue upon seeing the blue-eyed girl. She grinned at the older woman and opened the door to Mr. Levine's office. He looked up and sighed at the sight of her.

"Torrence…"

"Larry…"

She grinned at him and sat down in the chair across from his desk. Her black and green hair wrapped around her neck, forming a semi-protection. Her beach tanned skin glimmered in the fluorescent lights.

"Torrie, do you always have to get in trouble?"

She thrusted her lower lip out in a pout. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on his desk. He could see into her low cut shirt now. "Aww… I thought you missed me."

"I do!" Larry exclaimed. He was hot for a mid-thirties guy. And he had been her lover for a few months now, despite the vast age difference.

She knew it was wrong to sleep with a guy that old, let alone her principal. Torrie just needed an escape from her foster parents, the Hudsons. They never treated her as a real daughter, just the "adopted one".

Larry leaned forward, catching her mouth. He pried her mouth open with his tongue, forceful and sexy all at once. A knock at the door jolted them. He moved away from her, and she sat back dow.

"Come in," Larry called.

The door opened, and Auriella popped her head in. Class must have been over. "Hi, Mr. Levine. Are you finished talking to Torrence? We need to go."

"Of course, Auriella. Now, Torrence, you have after school detention for the rest of the week. Go on."

She grinned and leaped up. "See ya, Mr. L."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Torrence sighed, and kicked a locker, thankful that she hadn't worn open-toe shoes today. She tugged down her v-neck tank top, revealing some cleavage. Auriella tugged at the chain around her friend's neck, pulling out the medallion.

Torrie smoothed out her plaid mini, then smacked her locker in a fit of rage, leaving a thick ice screen over it.

"You wouldn't be so mad if you hadn't been all in his mouth," Auriella pointed out. She held her perfectly manicured hand over the ice, and it melted, the water dripping down into a puddle.

Torrie stared at Ella's pink nail polish. "I was going to tell him."

"Yeah, yeah. You better do it this afternoon. I'll wait outside for you, so nothing can happen. And do it this time. He gives me the creeps," Ella stated, shivering for emphasis. Her hand grasped her own medallion, hers exactly the same as Torrie's. It was the main reason they had became friends.

"No, don't wait. I know you have a date with Gavin Devrough, Star Quarterback," she teased.

Ella flipped her perfect blonde hair back. She smiled as her eyes glazed over. It was only natural for the head cheerleader to date the star quarterback. She couldn't help this law of nature any more than she could help that Torrie was her best friend, and always would be, despite the Preppies' reactions.

They were as different as light is to dark. Torrence was a belly dancer, and extreme risk taker, and the biggest flirt around La Brea. Auriella was the head cheerleader, she tried keeping herself and Torrie out of trouble, and was more of a romantic. Torrnece was adopted; Auriella lived with her parents, Vanessa and Michael Saratoga. Torrie was as wild as Ella was reliable.

Torrie hugged her friend, and their blue eyes connected. Ella sighed.

"Fine, Tor. But you better break it off this time," Ella finally agreed.

"I will. Can you take me to dance class?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Torrie leaned over and kissed Ella's cheek. "You're the best, babe."

"Yeah, yeah."


	3. Robert

**Part One: Torrence – Queen of Ice**

**Chapter Two: Robert**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Torrence pushed the door open and walked in. She could hear the slow, soft beats of the drums and tambourines as she walked further inside. Everyday during her free period at school, she'd come to the dance school to take a few lessons, demonstrate, teach, or just cool down. Dancing relieved everything she couldn't release during sex, and it turned out to be a whole lot of things.

Charlie looked up when she walked in. Charlie was a tough woman who pushed everyone to their limits, and they most resented her for that. Not Torrie, though. She loved Charlie like a mother. She took better care of her than her adopted mom, Kristina, did.

"Tor, get your ass on stage. You're late," Charlie said gruffly.

Torrance threw her a brilliant smile as she slipped of her shoes and stepped on stage. "I'm two minutes late."

"Time should not be wasted."

"Tell that to Auriella," she retorted.

She tilted her head back, and then began to roll it in small, circular motions. She closed her eyes and began to sway with the beats. Her body hitched forward as her stomach muscles were put to work. She kept her blue eyes closed. This was perfection.

Hands rested on her hips, and electricity buzzed through her body where the fingers touched her bare skin. She assumed that it was her partner, Grant. Grant was the only guy she would dance with because, well, he was gay. It was extremely simple. She moved her body up against his, feeling his warmth radiate against her body. They moved in sync.

Torrie opened her eyes, and caught a look on Charlie's face that made her stop. Charlie looked extremely pleased. That was a new one. Charlie usually didn't like her dancing with Grant because he was only mediocre. She turned to face Grant with her surprise. A blush crept across her face.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed with embarrassment. Steam hissed from her fingertips from the ice forming over them.

"Torrence, meet Robert. He is your new partner," the woman informed.

Robert smile awkwardly at Torrie's bright, burning blue eyes. "Hello."

"Charlie! Grant is my partner! I don't dance with anyone but Grant!"

"Torrence Hudson, Grant is pulling you down. You have real potential. And I'll kick you out if you don't dance with Robert."

Her jaw dropped open. "That's blackmail!"

"Madame Charlene, please. If she doesn't think that I am good enough to dance with her…"

"That's not it!" Torrence exclaimed. She was becoming flustered. Her blush was evident as her cheeks burned. She held her hands to her face, and it cooled off somewhat.

Robert looked at her curiously. She stared back. She did have to admit that he was cute. His nose was a little too big, and he was on the thin side, but otherwise, he looked good. His hair was light and curly, almost the color of hay. His eyes, the color of sapphires, sparkled with intelligence and curiousity. Something about him made her think that he wasn't even from around this area.

"Look, you're good. And we did have chemistry, but I have a partner. I like dancing with Grant, Charlie." Torrence placed her hands on her hips.

Charlie smirked. "Well, Grant has gotten himself a new partner. In New York. He's moving tomorrow."

"No! He would have told me!"

"He didn't tell you because you would have quit. And you're thinking about it, aren't you?" Charlie gave her the evil eye. Someone poked their head in before Torrie could answer. "I'll be right back, you two."

Torrence glanced at Robert, then down at her shoes. "So, Robby, when did you move here?"

"Two weeks ago."

"You like dancing?"

"Actually, yes," he said, his voice so laced with passion that she looked up at him. Her look puzzled him. "Was that the wrong answer?"

She shook her head, too stunned for words. That was a rare thing for her, and she had to admit that he did dance well.

She let down her ice wall, showing that she was going to trust him. "There are no wrong answers in belly dancing, Robby. We don't talk." She held out her hand to him.

He took hers in his, but instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Robert, I'm Torrence, your new partner. Welcome to L.A."

He grinned broadly and swiped the hair that fell into his eyes away.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Silver Moon Phoenix: Thanks. Lol, yeah, Jimena is Mater.**


	4. Facing Problems

**Part One: Torrence – Queen of Ice**

**Chapter Three: Facing Problems**

Torrence shivered from the chill she created inside herself. She stared into the eyes of Larry Levine, who lay beside her, half clothed in the same disarray she was in. She beat herself up inside, wishing that she was braver and stronger. She just couldn't break it off with him. He had a power over her that she couldn't resist.

Lazily, she sat up, leaning back on her elbows, the strap of her tank top dangling on her arm. Her eyes shifted to the right where her moon amulet lay, thrown off before she, once again, committed the sin of the flesh. Tears glazed over her eyes. This wasn't right, using sex and Larry to fill a void in her life where her real parents should have been.

Larry's hand touched her thigh, and eerie chills ran through her body. She jumped away from it. He smiled at her curiously. She managed to throw a smile back at him as she began to redress.

"What's the rush, Torrie?"

"I have to get back to Charlie. She needs me to teach a new kid some tricks and be back in time for Mark's 'Welcome Home' party." She pulled her tank all the way on.

"You need a ride?"

"Nah. I'm catching the bus," she informed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Torrence placed her hand on Auriella's bare stomach, feeling the muscles tense and vibrate off beat. She laughed, fluffing the other girl's blonde hair.

"Am I at least improving?" Ella asked. She was trying to learn this dance to help with Torrie's performance.

Vanessa, Ella's mom, nodded. "I think you look better. What do you think, Tor?"

"Definitely, Mrs. S," Tor agreed.

She mimicked Ella's moves, and the girls goofed off on the stage of Charlie's studio. Vanessa laughed, her blue eyes twinkling.

Vanessa was also another mother figure in her life. She practically raised Torrence. And did a good job of it. She could have ended up like Kristina, overzealous.

"How was the date with Gavin?"

Ella stopped moving, her smile wide. "It was…fantastic, Tor."

Vanessa stood. "This is my cue to talk to Charlie."

Ella sat on the edge of the stage and Torrie joined her. Torrie twisted a green and black strand together. They sat in silence, creating an icy fire in the comfort of themselves. It flicked along the palms of their hands, nice and warm.

"You didn't break it off, did you?" Auriella finally asked.

"No," Torrence whispered. "There's something about him. Like he hypnotizes me, and I can't even think a rational thought."

"I'm scared for you, Torrie. You need someone who cares for you."

Torrence stared off, her hand waving throught the fire. Here eyes misted. There was no one, no guy, who would ever want her for more than her body. Sensing her friend's distress, Ella hugged her close. They held each other, a connection forming between them.

A cough interrupted them. "Sorry, I wasn't aware anyone else was here." Robert seemed embarrassed.

Torrence smiled. Auriella watched her friend's eyes brighten. "Who's this, Tor?"

"Oh, um, El, this is Robby. My new partner."

Ella smiled brightly at Robby. "I bet you're real good if Charlie stuck you with Tor."

"I was just lucky, Miss El," he said, kissing the back of her hand. She giggled, then gasped.

"Oh, I, uh, just remembered. I, um, need to buy a dress for the party. "She slipped down and ran to the door, only pausing to mouth 'Invite him'.

"She seems nice," Robby said.

She nodded. "Auriella is my best friend."

He smiled up at her, his sapphire eyes bright. "You two don't seem to have a lot in common. Except, maybe, that fire beside you."

Her heart stopped as she looked down at the frozen flames. _They had forgotten their product!_ No one except Auriella knew of her gift. Robby's hand touched the flames, surprised at the warm, ticklish feeling he felt.

"I won't say a word, Torrence," he promised gently.

She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Why wouldn't you say something?"

"I see your fear. I don't want you to be afraid of me. How will we dance if you're scared?"

"Not very well," she laughed. "Hey, you want to go to a party?"


	5. The Party

**Part Two: Auriella-Keeper of Flames**

**Chapter Four: The Party**

Gavin Devrough stroked the back of Auriella's hand as they stood in the corner of the Hudsons' house. As far as they were concerned, the party was an utter bore; her parents were also looking for a way to escape this stuck-up torture. Torrence, looking like a true princess with her white gown (yes, gown of all the things she was forced to wear) and curled black and emerald hair bunched up onto the top of her head, gave Ella a dark look with those cold, glittering eyes of hers.

Torrence really hated her foster parents. They treated her like dirt, and Ella knew that on a couple of occasion, her parents had offered to adopt Tor. They weren't about to let Tor go. Sometimes, Ella thought her best friend was better off with her real parents, despite them abandoning her.

Her fingers trailed the palm of Gavin's hand. She was absolutely amazed at how well they clicked. Heat rose to her fingertips, reminding her of her pyrokinetic gift.

"Let's get out of here, Ella," Gavin whispered in her ear. She looked into his black eyes and shook her head.

"I can't leave Tor."

"Grab her then. I'm not going to make you leave her."

She sidled up to the Ice Queen, tugging her away from her dance partner, Robby. Tor gave Ella a strange look. She couldn't leave the party being held for Mark, so El wouldn't leave either.

"What's wrong, Icey?" Auriella whispered.

"Mark's wigging. Bad. I want to get out, but he threatened to pull Charlie outta business," Torrie cried out in a rough whisper. You knew something terrible was up when Tor lost it.

"Want me to get my parents?"

"No. Go on with Gavin. I'll deal, babe."

Ella felt a little reluctant. "If you're sure. Love you."

"Back at ya."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You know, I always thought Tor was off the deep end, but now I understand. Her parents are… I don't even know how to describe them," Gavin expressed.

Auriella nodded, staring out at the dark water lapping at the beach. "Torrie has a lot more going on than people realize. She's special. Without her, I'd go insane."

He gave her a sideways glance, his blue-black hair brushing over his equally dark eyes. "You two are close."

"Like sisters."

He scooted in closer to her. She blushed. "Ella, I like you. A lot."

"I like you, too, Gavin."

"I was surprised you agreed to go out with me."

"Why's that?"

Their eyes connected, and couldn't part. His hand stroked her cheek, feeling heat gathering there. Her hand ran through his hair as she moved forward, closer to him. His eyes flickered to her lips, and they met in the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had. Fire crackled as she kissed him again. His hands tightened on her shoulders.

_This is heaven_, she thought. _Tor needs a guy like Gavin._

His mouth moved against hers as he spoke. "I heard you were picky about certain guys. I…I asked Torrence to help me"

She laughed. "I see."

"Hey, how about you, me, and Tor go out? We could go to RockOut," he suggested.

"I'd love that. I know she needs to get out."

"Good. Now I get to escort the two hottest chicks at school to the hottest club. A guy's life can't get better."

"Wanna bet?" Ella caught Gavin's mouth, pushing him down into the sand.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**elephantsrocmysox: No, Tor has ice, and El has fire. Like the parts say. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and keep it up. You're Pearl Drops main fan right now. Lol.**


	6. Magna Mater

**Part Two: Auriella-Keeper of Flames**

**Chapter Five: Magna Mater**

Auriella smiled broadly at Torrence as she met her outside of their houses. Tor gave her a knowing glance, but didn't say a word. If Ella wanted to tell her something, she would. But the wait for the juicy info seemed almost too much to wait for from Ella's viewpoint. Finally, she openly acknowledged her friend's distress.

She grinned even more, twisting so that her body was more visible in her pink dress. "Okay, okay! Nothing too serious happened. We made out, on the beach, but, like I sa—"

"I get that! What happened, babe?" Torrence asked, annoyed.

"I couldn't control it. The fire… Luckily it was a small one, but…"

"Hm…" Blue-eyes nodded, her face set in serious mode now. "Robby saw our fire."

"What?! How did he see our frozen flames?"

"We forgot to put it out…" she looked at her friend. "But, it's cool. He's not ratting on us."

"Oh my God! You're totally crushing on him."

"Wrong, little girl. So very wrong."

"Excuse me."

The girls looked up. An older woman around Ella's mom's age stood in front of them. She was Spanish, and quite beautiful, with teardrop tattoos under her eye.

"How may we help you, ma'am?" Ella asked politely.

"Does a Vanessa Saratoga live here? My name is Jimena Killingsworth. We're old friends," Jimena explained.

Tor glanced at Ella, who shrugged. "I'm Auriella. Vanessa's my mom."

"You two look exactly alike," Jimena complimented. She looked up, then back at Auriella. "I haven't seen your mother in years. How has she and your father been?"

"They've been good. Were you one of my mom's friends during high school?" Ella inquired.

"I was. Is she home?"

"Jimena!" Vanessa ran from the doorway to the front sidewalk, throwing her arms around Jimena's neck.

Torrence and Auriella shared a look. This was strange. Ella had never really heard her mom talk about Jimena, but then she never really talked about her Aunt Catty much either.

Tor's hand tugged at Ella's arm. They were going to be late to school. Ella turned, and walked the rest of the way to her car, until…

"Auriella, Torrence, wait. I need to speak with you both," Vanessa called to them.

The girls stopped and turned, curious. What role did Jimena play in this? It was obvious that she had something to do with this. Auriella walked back to her mother, and Torrence followed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jimena sat across from Torrence, and Auriella couldn't help but realize that the other woman's brown eyes never left her friend's bright blue ones. Her mom sat next to her, and she felt strangely calm. There was so much love in this room. Love for Tor, and her mom, and even for Jimena, whom she had never met.

Torrie's hand stroked her amulet, her fingers tracing over the moon etched into it. "Mrs. S, what's this about?" But somewhere in her gut, she kind of knew.

"I can't really tell you. It's not my place," Vanessa explained.

Auriella gasped and snapped her fingers, looking at Jimena with excitement. "You were in my dreams!"

Jimena smiled at her. "Yes."

"You dreamt of her?" Torrie asked. Ella had never told her about this. She nodded.

"You should have, too, Torrence. You want to tell me about your dreams?" Jimena pried softly, as if she wasn't really prying.

Torrie's face stayed still, calm. Her warrior face. "I'm in a bright place; it's so safe there." She closed her eyes, conjuring it up in her mind. "The light washes over me, washing away all the impurities. I open my eyes, and a woman in dark smiles at me in this light. I take a step towards her, but she always seems to be a step away. I can never reach her. Then the light dies, and I'm thrust into the darkness, the shadows now washing over me. Yet, I'm not frightened. It's like I belong there, until the light tries to fight the dark."

Jimena was puzzled by Torrie's dream. It seemed like the dark goddess was taking favor with Torrence, but it looked like the dark wanted her, too.

"I don't understand," Auriella finally said. "What's going on?"

Jimena grabbed one of Ella's hands, and one of Torrie's. _"Tu es dea, filia lunae."_

The words wrapped around Ella's mind, warming it, like her power. "What language is that?"

"It's Latin," Torrie informed. "She said, 'You are a goddess, a Daughter of the Moon.'"

Ella looked at her mother. "And you knew the entire time?"

Vanessa nodded. "When I was seventeen, I changed into some kind of guardian, but Selene brought me back. She—"

"Hold on, Vanessa. Let me tell the girls," Jimena said. Vanessa nodded. "You both are daughters of Selene, sent to Earth to give hope and defeat the ultimate darkness, the Atrox.

"The Atrox is so old, and so evil, that it even tempted Lucifer to his fall. It takes hope from people, and turns them into Followers. Followers steal hope, read minds, and some can shape shift into shadows.

"The Atrox and its Followers hate the moon. On a full moon, their eyes glow phosphorant, and even normal humans can sense their evil then. The only times they're more powerful than the Daughters is when there is a dark moon, or if one girl is gone."

Ella remained silent, playing with her perfect blonde hair. _A goddess?_ That was awesome. Torrie, on the other hand, looked doubtful.

She bit her thumb, then looked up at Jimena. "How did you know we were Daughters?"

"Your amulets. They serve as a way to discover your identities. They also warn you of danger. If a Follower is close by, your amulets will begin to glow."

"Mom, you were talking about a guardian…"

"Ella, Torrie, when a Daughter turns seventeen, she has a choice of losing her memories and powers connected to her as a goddess, or they can disappear and become something else, a guardian. I chose to become this guardian. Selene sent me back, though, letting me keep my memories, so that I could help the growing Daughters so that the Followers wouldn't get them. But, Jimena is your Mater," Vanessa explained carefully. El watched her mother, curious as to why they would need to be watched.

"So, you were a Daughter, Mom?" Auriella was in awe now. "What about Dad?"

"He never knew."

Torrie's startling blue eyes connected with Jimena's dark ones, and she was transported to the past. "Jimena, are there more Daughters?"

Jimena folded her hands in her lap. "There are two more Daughters. We need to find them before the Atrox does. If they turn, we'll be weakened."

"This isn't going to damage our club plans, is it?" Auriella asked curiously.

Torrence grinned. "Only you, Ella. Only you."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Evanescent Dawn: Mark is Torrie's foster father. I had to have jerks in the story. Lol.**

**elephantsrocmysox: Aw, thank you. Keep reviewing!**


	7. RockOut

**AN: I am so sorry that this update took way too long. I was so bust with other things, including other stories for CotN, even though originally I had planned to have only 3 stories for the series, so I've been working on those and another DotM fic, plus the books in this series. I've been planning them out.**

**To my Reviewers-**

**elephantsrocmysox: Okay, if you would like, I can get a mini story on the whole deal with Vanessa and the guardian and Selene, and all that stuff. Would that help some?**

**Evanescent Dawn: The other Daughters will be popping up in parts three and four, seeing as how I thought it only fitting for Hailley and Blaze to have their own parts as well.**

**WillowCries: I won't tell if it was, but if you believe it is, then you're most likely right. And, I'll explain Larry and Torrence in book 2, Visions of Ice.**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Lol, no, he's not the Atrox, as you'll see in this chapter.**

**The demon goddess: 1. I will not let you know that too early on. ****2. You'll find out in this chapter. ****3. I just did. Lol.**

**Part Two: Auriella-Keeper of Flames**

**Chapter Six: RockOut**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Auriella smiled, hands on hips, admiring herself in the mirror. She was smoking--and not literally. Torrence came up behind her, puffing up Ella's hair. Ella studied Tor's face.

"What's wrong, hon?" Ella smoothed her gloss over her lips.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Torrie replied. She finished with Ella's hair and took a step back.

"About us being goddesses? Isn't it great?" Ella turned, watching her reflection. Her tight jeans clung to her butt, and she knew she looked good.

Tor barely nodded. "Yeah, great."

Something big was on her mind, but Ella didn't notice. Her mind was completely set on Gavin. Perfect Gavin.

Torrie touched Ella's hand, and a thin layer of ice formed between their touching skin. Ella looked a Tor's reflection. "What is it, Tor? Please say you're still coming. Gavin wants you there, too."

"I'm coming. Sorry. My thoughts were just in other places."

"Thinking about Robby?" Ella teased.

Torrence smirked and shoved her best friend. "I don't like him."

"Keep telling yourself that. You know you do. It's so obvious. It's about time you and Larry separated."

"We, um, didn't. I, uh, tried. I just couldn't tell him."

"Torrence! Torrence Margaret Hudson! I can not believe you!"

Torrence frowned, and thanked the gods when Gavin pulled up and honked. Auriella squealed. Her boots smacked the floor as she ran from her room and down the stairs to meet him. Torrence followed, but at a slower pace.

Ella waved to her parents as she and Torrence climbed into Gavin's car.

"How are my beautiful ladies?" Gavin asked.

Ella leaned in to kiss him. "We're just great, and ready to party!"

Gavin's dark eyes reached Tor's, and she nodded. "Let's hit it, lovebirds."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Auriella smoothed her hands down Gavin's chest, loving the feel of it. He smiled at her, loving her touching him. They danced close, bodies practically on one another.

The music was loud and beat into the kid's ears. Multicolored lights flashed as their faces changed colors with them. Torrence danced alone, arms up high, enjoying the solitary feeling.

She watched Ella and smiled to herself. She knew Ella was worried about her, but it was great that she had Gavin. It would take the stress away from knowing Torrie. For now, anyways.

Warily, Tor's eyes darted around, looking out for Daughters, or Followers…or Larry.

Larry?! She turned around quickly, and sure enough, there he stood. He looked younger somehow. A thrumming on her chest startled her. She looked down at where her moon amulet rested against the cleavage forming at the top of her louse. A rainbow effect seemed to be reflecting off of it, possibly because of the lights, but she knew it was actually because a Follower was nearby.

Auriella looked over a Torrence, noticing her amulet as well. Followers were around, and it didn't feel like a coincidence. They couldn't possibly try to fight. There was no way they were ready. It was time to get out. Now.

"Gavin, let's get out of here. I don't feel so well," Ella moaned. Concern touched her boyfriend's black eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just think I should go home."

"Okay. Go on out to the car. I'll get Torrence."

She pushed through the crowd, bumping into kids in her way. They grumbled angrily at her. She didn't care. She reached the front entrance, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are you going, _dea_?" A tall, skinny boy stood in her way, arms folded over a slightly thin chest. His green eyes swept over her, leering, undressing her in his mind.

She grimaced as he swept his red hair out of his face, eyes still on her. "No where that concerns you."

"Oh, it concerns me very much, Auriella." He smiled at her, making her skin crawl.

"Get out of my way," she ordered.

The Follower laughed. "Or what?"

Flames hissed at her fingertips. She was going to smoke his ass. He leaned in close, whispering in her ear.

"Remember me, Auriella. The name is Anthony, and I will have the wonderful pleasure of knowing you." He licked her cheek before stepping back to leave.

Gavin and Torrence stepped up, watching the red head go. Auriella shivered, feeling nauseous. She pushed through the doors, half listening to Gavin and Tor. When he left to get the car, Tor leaned in close to her.

"Ella, I think Larry is a Follower. I saw him in there, but he was younger. I think we need to go see Jimena," Torrie whispered quickly.

Ella nodded. She was disgusted. Very, very disgusted.


	8. Hailley's Control

**Part Three: Hailley-Mind Over Matter**

**Chapter Seven: Hailley's Control**

Her knees hurt from being pressed into the wooden floor, but she kept on as if it didn't, clutching her opposite's hand tightly. Tears flooded her eyes, slipping down her cheeks.

"Please, Johnathon. Don't leave me," she pleaded. She turned her face up towards him.

"You have disgraced me, Corrine. How you can even beg me after your shame disturbs me." He pulled his arm back roughly. She cried out as the force let her fall forward.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Oh, Hailley, Jerry!" Mrs. Clifford clapped enthusiastically.

Hailley stood and grinned, wiping the moisture off of her perfect face. Her dark brown hair lay crimped across her shoulders, left bare from her off-shoulder long, bell sleeved blouse. The pink shirt matched her pink knee-length skirt and her pink sandals. Toe rings glistened with her neon pink nail polish. Sea shells dangled from her ears, clinking together with each turn of her head. Green eyes glowed off her tanned skin; they were her source of power. Literally.

Jerry patted her butt roughly. "That was great, angel." The arrogance in Jerry's voice irked her as much as his harassment.

She turned to face him, her glossy lips pulled into an easy, ice-filled smile. Her eyes locked with his glinting brown ones. "You will never touch me outside of this play. You will never call me 'angel' or 'babe' or 'hunny'. Understand me?"

His eyes glazed over, then he shook his head. "What happened? I feel a little dizzy..."

Hailley shrugged casually. "It's just the heat. Not a lot of air here in the theater."

Jerry still seemed off beat. "Right, of course."

The brunette smiled prettily at him, her hand holding her moon amulet. Inside, a warmth spread. She was so powerful. And she loved, _loved_, it.

"Okay, my little actors. Rehearsal tomorrow at the same time," Mrs. Clifford called out. "Start memorizing your lines."

Jennifer King sidled over to Hailley as she walked up the aisle. Threading her arm through the brunette's, she leaned heavily on Hailley.

"Hail, this is gorgeous! You in the lead as Corrine. Jerry in the lead as Johnathon. They're both star crossed lovers!" She giggled, then shifter her big almond-colored eyes at Hailley. "You and Jerry planning on some off-camera romance?"

"Not in my lifetime," Hailley's voice was thick and sultry as she declared this. "Jerry may be the hottest guy in school, but he's so not my type. Like, he's way too conceited for me. I need a guy who's totally devoted to me, not himself."

Sighing dramatically, Jen flicked her eyes back towards Jerry. "But, he is one fine motherfucker. Why don't you, you know, work a little control on him?"

"You know why, Jen. I don't want to force a guy to like me." Hailley popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you mind if I get a piece of him, then?"

"A piece? You can have the whole fucking cake!" Hailley laughed.

Jenny licked her lips, then pushed back her dyed black hair. Shaking her ass, she turned and yelled to Jerry, "Hey, Sexy! Come over here and let me taste some of that!"

Hailley pushed into his mind. _You want her. Come down and ask for a date like a good puppy._

"See ya later, girl. My dad is probably waiting for me."

As soon as Hailley stepped outside, a car horn beeped. Her father pulled up in his Lexus. His red hair gleamed in the bright sun. She jogged over to him.

"Hey, Daddy," she said sweetly.

There was only one person Hailley had never performed her mind control on, and that was her father. Derek Green was the only parent she knew; Corrine (ironic, no?) had run off when Hailley had turned six. Her father was important to her, more important than her acting and her clothes.

"Hey, sweetie. How was rehearsal?" His eyes ran over her amulet before he kissed the top of her head as she sat beside him.

"It was great. This should be the best play ever. Well, for now, anyway."

"That's great. Chinese for dinner?"

"Great."

"We'll be having guests over. They're old friends of mine, and I'm pretty sure you'll remember their son."

Hailley laughed. "You're not going to tell them that you cooked the food, are you?"

His eyes twinkled with laughter. "Of course not. You think you could just give them a little nudge, though?"

"Daddy!"

"Sorry, sorry. Forget I asked."


	9. Conrad Killingsworth Surfer Hunk God

**Part Three: Hailley-Mind Over Matter**

**Chapter Eight: Conrad Killingsworth-Surfer Hunk God**

Hailley opened the door, smiling graciously. Was she a manipulative, self-centered drama queen? Hell yeah! That's what made her such a great charmer.

"Hi, Mr. And Mrs. Killingsworth. Dad's over in the kitchen. You can't miss it. Just walk to the end of this hall."

"Thank-you, Hailley." Mrs. Killingsworth had a gentle smile despite her tough look. It made Hailley feel good. A down-to-earth good.

She nodded and turned her attention to their son. She was about to drool. Conrad Killingsworth had extremely light blonde hair, dark chocolate eyes, dark skin, muscles all over, tattoos, an eyebrow pierce, and always seemed to carry the faint smell of the ocean. She had heard of, and had seen first hand, Conrad's gifts on the waves. He happened to be a great catch.

"Sup, Hailley?" His eyes lingered over her body, and he gave an appreciative smile. "Nice to see you without all the scabs, but I have to say that I miss them."

She blushed and shut the door. "That was five years ago."

"That long?" He feigned shock.

A smile easily spread across her face. Her and Conrad had hung out when they were younger, when she and her dad hadn't moved to Hollywood yet. She now went to Hollywood High, and he went to Turney.

"I went to one of your plays last year," Conrad confessed. He grinned and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"I actually tore you away from the surf?" She smiled smugly.

He turned to tweak her nose. She swatted at his hand. That annoyed her. He was always doing that. She was going to "tweak" his mind.

"Who said I came for you?"

She blinked. Was he starting to flirt with her? A broad smile crept up. She poked him in the middle of the chest. "Who else would you come for?"

"Hailley, come on! Food's getting cold!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Jimena finished the last of her noodles and smiled. "Best take-out ever, Derek."

Hailley's dad grinned. "Thanks, Jimena. So…?"

Collin kissed his wife's cheek and stood. He knew she had to do this alone. "Conrad, Hailley, come with me."

Hailley glanced at her father, then at Jimena, then back to her father. He nodded to her, and she stood.

"What's that about, Dad?" Conrad sat on the couch.

"What are you talking about, son?" Collin had the same personality as his son, along with the same hobbies and looks.

Hailley eased herself back to the doorway of the living room. Collin turned to her, her, but she pushed into his mind and Conrad's. _I'm still in here. You can still see me._

Their eyes glazed over. She felt a twinge of guilt, but it quickly passed as she stealthily crept back to the kitchen doorway.

"Is it time for her to go out there and save the world, Jimena?"

"You sound bitter."

"You think?"

"I'm not the one who chooses the girls, Derek. I'm just here to guide them."

"How many more Daughters are there?"

"One left to find. It's been hard to reach her. A dark force is blocking her from me."

Hailley pressed closer to the doorway. _I wonder what a Daughter is_, she thought.

"I'm not bitter about it. I'm just worried about Hailley. I remember what it was like to date a Daughter, Jimena."

What was her father talking about?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**AN: I am sorry for getting this out so slowly. Lol. So many things to do at the same time.**

**Evanescent Dawn: Well, I liked Tianna and Derek together (even tohugh I didn't like Tianna), but Tianna's dead, so, he had to marry someone. Jen? . You mean Blaze? Blaaaaze. And, you'll see who Catty's kid is. Later on. In the Epilogue. Lol.**

**elephantsrocmysox: Her power is mind manipulation. She can make people do what she wants by forcing herself into their minds by talking or by thought.**

**The demon goddess: Thanks.**

**tennisprincess15: If you've read the DotM series, you'll see that in book 6, The Lost One, Tianna talks about a girl named Corrine in the beginning who wore too much make up and seemed to know almost everything about everyone. In the 12th book, The Becoming, she continuously tried to steal Derek from Tianna, obviously jealous of their relationship. Now, if you were talking about Corrine, the character Hailley is playing in her play, then, she's no one. Just something I made up. And yes, Corrine from the books is Hailley's mother, but she left Hailley and Derek when Hail was six.**


	10. The Other Daughters

**Part Three: Hailley-Mind over Matter**

**Chapter Nine: The Other Daughters**

**AN: There is some cussing in this chapter, so, I've warned you.**

Hailley's hand hesitated above her cell phone. She couldn't ask her father about the things him and Mrs. Killingsworth were talking about. That would be admitting that she was eavesdropping. She just knew, though, that they were talking about her. And that's where this great debate with herself started.

Blowing a loose strand of hair away from her face, she laughed at herself. This was stupid. All she had to do was ask Jimena Killingsworth about the conversation. Somehow, she knew she wouldn't mind. Maybe Jimena was expecting it. Conrad had always said his mother was different, and he hadn't been talking about her time in her gang.

She finally mustered up her cocky courage and dialed the digits Conrad had given her. A sneaky thought appeared. Was Conrad interested in her? She'd definitely be the envy of Hollywood.

"Hello, Hailley," Jimena said as she picked up the phone. Her voice was welcoming and patient.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked, semi-shocked.

"I knew you'd be curious. Especially after sneaking up to listen to me and your father talk."

She sounded calm. Hailley giggled nervously. "I need to know why you two were talking about me. And don't deny it, either."

"I won't. Are you busy tomorrow afternoon? There are two girls I'd like you to meet, and then I will explain."

"I do have a play rehearsal…But I can be there. What time?"

"Four."

Hailley hated not being able to go to her play rehearsal. She loved to be center stage, all eyes on her. Her admirers would swoon on sight and rush and compete to get her a measly glass of water.

"See you then, Jimena."

After hanging up, Hailley laid back, and she continued to dream of her days of stardom until she fell asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Killingsworth residence was quaint and homey. The house, though slightly smaller than her own, radiated a warmth that her mother had stolen. No matter the love between her and her father, her mother had stolen something vital when she had left.

She knocked on the door, light catching her eye from her many rings. She stood back, waiting for someone to open the door.

A girl opened it, her outfit wonderfully done in blush pink. Hailley approved of the skirt and blouse. She then looked her over to find any imperfections, and was quite disappointed with the blonde, blue-eyed girl because there were none.

"Are you Hailley?" She asked pleasantly. She had a great smile. Hailley felt the familiar stirrings of jealousy boiling in her stomach.

"Yeah. Are you one of the girls Jimena wanted me to meet?" Despite being jealous, Hailley was polite. If all else aside, she could just tweak the girl's mind, or something.

"I guess so. I'm Auriella."

Hailley stepped inside, stretching her long legs, bare from thighs down. Auriella smiled, as if she knew the game Hailley was playing. Without further talk, they walked into the living room.

Jimena looked up and smiled. "Hello, Hailley."

The other girl sitting there looked up. Her blue eyes ensnared her in a trap. She actually felt the breath leave her. The girl pushed back her black hair then went to stare at her hands.

Hailley frowned, finding that incredibly rude. "You could say hi," she grumbled.

Auriella frowned, then sat next to the rude one. She looked from her to Hailley. "Torrence has had a few rough days. Leave her alone."

Torrence touched her amulet. "It's fine. She's right. I was rude." She looked up at Hailley. "Sorry."

Hailley plopped down in a chair. "Apology accepted."

Jimena smiled again, a soft chuckle on her lips. "Hailley, it's time we told you the truth of your gift."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hailley felt elated. She already knew she was hot and powerful, but being a goddess rocked her world. Then she remembered the haunted look in Torrence's blue eyes.

"Torrence, what's your deal? Don't you like being a goddess?"

Tor thought for a moment, then glanced at Ella. She nodded. "I suppose there isn't a better time.

"For a few months now, I've been having an affair with my school principal."

Hailley was appalled by that truth. "You slut!"

"You wouldn't understand my home life, you stupid spoiled bitch!"

Hailley jumped up, followed by Torrence. The brunette wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing. Torrence could kick her ass a few times over.

"You don't know a thing about me. My mom abandoned me. So don't talk about a bad home life!"

Torrence laughed. "Both of my parents abandoned me. My adoptive parents treat me like crap. So, if I want to have sex with someone, I will."

Hailley backed down, sitting, fuming at her fear. Torrence sat down as well.

"Girls, you can't fight evil if you fight each other," Jimena stated.

Auriella snorted. "Yeah, Torrie. Ice Queen. Icy. Free—"

Torrence covered the blonde's mouth. "I get it, El."

Jimena turned to Torrence, silently urging her on. Tor got the message. "I think Larry, the principal, is a Follower. He was at the club the other night, but he seemed much younger. And things kind of clicked. Like how I always had to have my moon amulet hidden whenever we were together."

Hailley listened, feeling bad. "Maybe you should stay away from him," she suggested.

"He's my principal," Tor reminded roughly.

"Change schools, then."

"Kristina and Mark would need a good reason. I don't think 'I slept with my principal, and now I think he's an evil guy that I'm supposed to protect humanity from' will go over well."

Hailley had to smile. "Me either."

Torrence returned the smile. "You're not bad, Brat."

"Right back at ya."

Auriella frowned and shook her head, causing Torrence and Hailley to laugh.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**elephantsrocmysox: I hope you liked. I thought a little commotion between Daughters would be fun.**

**the demon goddess: Okay, Stanton will eventually show up in part four, but it won't mention him much until part six. So, he doesn't play much part in the first book, but will definitely have a bigger piece in book 2.**

**tennisprincess15: Okay, well I hope I don't ruin much for you in this book. Hurry up and read the rest! .**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Um, what was confusing? Am I confusing you? Is it that bad?**

**HorseyGurl1490: Yesss…Tianna's dead. Does a jig of pure joy I never liked her. She was….too annoying and perfect. Grr. Damn men. Lol. Anyways, it's not like Derek and Corrine are together now that she ran far, far away. Nooo happiness for them.**


	11. A Dark Goth

**Part Four: Blaze-Time Stopper**

**Chapter Ten: A Dark Goth**

**AN: There is drug use in this scene. Just weed. You've been warned.**

The girl threw her bag over the fence, then eased her lithe body through the hole in the middle. The bell had just rung to signal everybody to class, but she wasn't interested in going to European History at this moment. _Who really wants to hear about a tiny dictator,_ she thought wryly.

People coming back from the alley bumped into her, grinning stupidly or scowling. These were the punks, losers, Goths, and outcasts of Turney High School. Their hangout, _her_ hangout, was called Smoker's Alley (common use for potheads and head bangers).

It was deliciously wicked.

She stepped into the mouth of the alley. A boy looked up.

"Blaze Cam, hurry up!" He called to her.

Dropping her canvas bag, she glanced at him. "Easy, Carmichael."

Carmichael smiled at his black beauty. They had been friends since she had moved to L.A., and when he introduced her to the ways of the Goth.

Blaze was easily the prettiest African American he had ever seen. Her skin was smooth as silk and the color of milk chocolate. Her eyes were exotically slanted and the color of honey, framed by incredible lashes. She was tall, around five nine, close to towering over him. Her lips were dark, full, and big, her semi-big nose centered perfectly over the lush lips.

It was all diminished, though, by a giant splash of pure, bottomless black. Blaze was still a hot, black, Gothic babe. Black-purple clung nicely to her lips, as well as to her eyes. Black polish painted her nails. Her hair, a rich, dark brown, was braided into corn rows, thin, black ribbons in each braid. All her clothes, down to her bra and panties, were black, along with her black combat boots, black bracelets, and a black choker.

She eased into a smile as she leaned on the wall next to Carmichael. He, too, wasn't bad looking. He was extremely pale, but it looked nice behind dyed black hair, three eyebrow pierces, one nose, one lip, all black clothes, polish, and sometimes even make up. His eyes were turquoise, and they seemed to sparkle like the ocean. He was built small, but still looked pretty good. For a white boy, anyway.

Carmichael pulled out a hand-rolled joint. He stuck the end in his mouth and lit it. Blaze could smell the sweet smell of the weed, breathing it in. He took a deep puff and swallowed, coughing deeply as he handed her the joint. She took it eagerly, puffing on it. It went down with a burning feeling, settling in her lungs like a heavy object, smothering her until she coughed.

"Cameron," he giggled, taking the joint from her. "Stop hogging the weed."

He placed it in his mouth and on instinct, Blaze placed her lips a few centimeters above the cherry. She sucked in on time with Carmichael, coughing and choking.

A calm settled throughout her body. Her head felt light, and she giggled insanely. He giggled with her until they finally burst out laughing.

"Erik, kiss me." She grinned mischievously. This was a game of theirs. They never felt right kissing each other unless they were high. This was the closest they had to a romantic relationship.

Erik Carmichael leaned in, tasting her midnight lips. "My dark beauty." He pulled her only colorful object out from under her see-through blouse.

Blaze clutched her amulet. Around her, scenery rippled. Everything, including the ground, became rigid around her. Time was at a standstill. Her watch stopped mid-tick.

With silent urges, she willed her watch to start again.

Erik groaned. "You need to stop that. It gives me such a headache, being so close to you while that happens."

"Excuse me for being freaky."

His head rested back against the wall, taking another hit. "I still love you. But think of this. You can't be the only freaky kid. I mean, you remember those punk ass guys at RockOut a few nights ago? Well, they had this definite odd vibe surrounding them. I was close to pissing myself."

Blaze snorted. Erik was very spiritual. He was sensitive to the supernatural.

He frowned. "That is not funny."

"Of course it is."

She finished the joint off, then crushed it beneath her boot. She slid up to Erik and licked his neck.

"Blaze, there's this place a buddy of mine told me I need to go. He used to dance with this really hot chick, and she's supposed to be one tough cookie. But an amazing dancer. Indulge me. Come with me."

"How do you even know she'll be interested?"

"I don't." He winked.

She shook her head with silent laughter.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**elephantsrockmysox: Lol. Maybe.**

**the demon goddess: You've asked, but I'm still not telling.**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Lol. Heh heh heh..**


	12. Talent

**Part Four: Blaze-Time Stopper**

**Chapter Eleven: Talent**

Blaze followed Erik through the hallways of the dance studio. "Who's your friend?"

"Grant. He just moved, remember?"

She remembered. Grant was extremely strange, even for a gay guy.

"So, we're checking out his ex-partner?"

"Damn it, Torrence! You aggravate me on purpose!"

Erik and Blaze looked at each other, then stepped through the door on the right. The girl on stage was bent over, hands on knees, her black hair shielding her face.

"Charlie, I've been under a lot of stress." She stood back up, wiping the sweat form her face.

"Can I help you?"

Blaze looked back. "My friend here is checking out Torrence. You know, window shopping."

The boy smiled grimly. "Torrence isn't the sort to stand for that."

He moved past the Goths, and Blaze watched him get on stage. The girl, Torrience, started the CD with the cool beats and began a weird motion with her legs. As if in a trance, the dark goth moved closer to the stage.

"Cameron…" She ignored Erik's warning by use of her real name.

The woman, Charlie, glanced at her, but didn't say a word. She seemed like a hard woman, her brown hair bound and streaked with gray, her face seemingly set in a permanent frown. Her gray eyes were hard and cold and critical. But Blaze didn't shy from her look.

Torrence beckoned to the boy, and he did the same leg movements as her so that they were now only an inch apart. She seemed to fall limp against his body, but Blaze could see her stomach ripple as the muscles worked seemingly on their own. The boy stroked the girl's back until she regained her strength. Throwing her head back, she moved her hips sensuously. The boy's entire front rippled with the same actions, his more violent and dominant.

The woman touched her shoulder, then leaned in to whisper, "Torrence and Robert are my star dancers. This dance is actually a mating ritual. It's my main event."

"It's beautiful." Blaze could hear Cameron's innocence slip into her voice.

"Wait until you see their costumes. Do you belly dance?"

She shook her head to the question, but kept her caramel eyes on the two.

Charlie looked at her stars. "Tor, stop. I want to see something."

Torrence looked gratefully at Blaze before wiping her face again. Robert took deep breaths. Blaze looked at Charlie, perplexed.

"What are you staring at? Get on stage, girl!"

Blaze climbed on stage, still confused. The old lady wanted her to dance? Erik gave her a thumbs up, then sat. Torrence grabbed Robert's arm, pulling him back, giving Blaze room.

"Lady, I have no clue what I'm doing," Blaze told her. Charlie ignored her, changed the music, then looked expectantly at her.

_Crazy white bitch_, she thought bitterly. _Putting me on the spot_.

"Just wing it." That was Torrence. Her soft voice gave the goth some encouragement.

Closing her eyes, she absorbed the music. She wasn't sure of what her body was doing. She wished she could do those belly movements; she was just giving herself cramps trying. So, she winged it, like Torrence said. A warm hand rested on her hip. She opened her eyes and stared at the fading green strips in the girl's hair. Torrnece was guiding her. She swiveled her eyes to Charlie, who was smiling.

"Girl, you've got talent." Torrence grinned. "What's your name?"

"Cameron Mitchells. But everyone calls me Blaze." She put emphasis on 'everyone'.

"Well, Blaze," Charlie said, "how would you like to come in for dance lessons? You're good, but you need a lot of work."

"Yeah. You can work with Maria," Torrence suggested. "I'd do it, but I already have someone to teach."

Blaze smirked. "Well, I don't really know. See, I got a lot of things to d—" Tilting her head, she stared intently at Torrence's exposed moon amulet. "Yeah. I think I will come."

Something caught in the corner of her eye. She looked at her watch, willing the hands to cease movements. The scenery blurred, and things became quiet. She turned completely so that she faced the back of the room.

The blue eyes, so like Torrence's, caught her eyes. They were powerful, or the owner of them was. She felt small and afraid. He smiled arrogantly up at her, then slipped into the shadows.

There was no way that she had just witnessed that.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**elephantsrocmysox: I'm glad you like Blaze. Thank you, my darkly rich imagination.**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: w00t! Thanks for the compliment. I try to update soon to keep all you lovely fans entertained.**


	13. Stop!

**Part Four: Blaze-Time Stopper**

**Chapter Twelve: Stop!**

Blaze did return that night. The fear felt earlier clung to her like an awful stench.

Torrence waved to her as she walked into the room they had met earlier. Her hair was pulled back, and she was…not even dressed. All she had on was a sports bra and a pair of short shorts. Next to her stood a blonde with light caramel skin similarly dressed. She felt bitter at that. Charlie should have told her the dress code.

"Maria's sick, so you'll have to work with me. Come up here and stand next to Auriella."

Auriella smiled, and her sky blue eyes lit up. "Hi. You must be the fourth."

Blaze paused. "The fourth?"

Tor gave Ella a dirty look. "Excuse Pinky here. Come on. Get the clothes off."

"What! Girl, you crazy."

Placing her right hand on her right hip, Torrie gave Blaze an impatient look. "I don't have time to play around. It's easier to do the stretches if you can maneuver. There are only girls here."

Blaze narrowed her eyes, grumbled, but slipped out of her boots. She pulled off her jeans so that her black panties were exposed. Next came her see-through to that was over her spaghetti strap half-shirt.

Torrence examined the girl's torso from where she was. "Do you work out?"

"Sometimes," she replied as she climbed on stage.

"How old are you?" Auriella asked.

"Um, sixteen. And you two?"

"We're fifteen. So, are you serious about this?" Torrence asked.

"About belly dancing? Yeah, I guess so."

A sly smile slipped onto Torrie's face. "Good. There are a lot of things you'll have to do outside of class."

Ella chuckled. "You're in for it, Blaze. Trust me. She works me harder than the cheerleading coach."

"I do, too. I may be young, but I know how to dance. And I don't like my pupils to slack."

Blaze knew she was serious. She stood about two feet from Ella, waiting for Torrence.

"Okay, we'll start with the stretches. Just watch us, Blaze, then you'll understand how to do them."

Torrence raised up, supported by the ball of her foot, arms stretched high, her back arched and hollowed out. She held the position for a five count, relaxed, then went back to the stretch position. Blaze watched her for two five counts. She copied the movements, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her legs. She wobbled on her feet when trying to arch her back, but she maintained her balance.

They were rolling their heads next, loosening the muscles in their necks. Legs out, lunging. Stretch the muscles in your legs.

"You're good. Now, roll the hips."

Blaze tilted her head. "Roll the hips?"

Torrence demonstrated. Lifting her arms above her head, her body was straight. Her hips moved in slow, clockwise circles. Everything else on her body was still; her hips continued the fluid movement.

Blaze looked at Ella. The blonde shrugged.

"It's hard to do," Ella whispered. "I've been at it for three months, and I still can't do it properly."

Tor laughed. "It takes practice. Just do it on your own for a while. Also, do some crunches and the stretches we did today."

"Where did you two get those pendants?" Blaze finally asked as she looked at Ella's, then Tor's.

Ella sat down, smiling her perfect smile. Did she practice that smile? "We're glad you asked."

Tor sat down, too. She motioned for her to sit down. Blaze hesitated, then sat. Torrence began the story, "their" destiny.

Blaze laughed. "Goddess? You bitches are crazy!"

Auriella shook her head. Placing her hand in front of her, a spark lighted and a fire caught. It was a small flame and it was definitely burning, but it didn't spread. Tor touched the flames, and they froze.

"What the fuck?" Blaze hopped up.

"There's another Daughter. She can manipulate your mind," Torrence said.

Blaze's honey eyes remained wide as she clutched her amulet. Time stopped.

"These bitches are crazy!" She repeated.

She stared at the frozen forms of Torrence and Auriella. They didn't seem as crazy as she wanted them to be. Maybe she was just afraid.

_Why go into the light when you can go into the dark? You like the dark, right?_

Her brain froze. It had become so much colder. She feared being alone. The hands on her watch clicked.

Ella moaned and held her head. She really did give people headaches when she stopped time.

"Sorry…"

"What did you do?" Torrence groaned.

"I stopped time. That's my goddess power…"

_That voice. It held so much temptation in it._ Something had kept her from it. She was protected.

Auriella stood and hugged Blaze. "It's okay, Blaze. It's okay."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Honey?"

Blaze looked up at her mother. She was sitting on the porch, staring up at the moon.

"What's wrong, Cammy?" Her mother sat beside her.

"Mom, how'd I get this amulet? I mean, I know it was at birth, but who gave it to me?"

Her mother smiled. "Well, it was a day after you were born, and we were alone. This beautiful woman walked in. I mean perfect white skin, flowing white hair, bright blue eyes. She smiled, and you calmed instantly. You were such a fussy newborn.

"Well, she looked at me and said, 'Your daughter is very special.' She took that amulet out of a pocket and placed it around your neck. 'Never let her take this off. It will protect her.' And I haven't."

Blaze nodded. She was special. And there would be things about her that would never be the same now that she knew the truth.

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I am pressed for time right now, so I'm afraid I cannot answer you all individually.**

**Much love to the fans, Akhet.**


	14. The Problem with Men

**Part Five: Conflict Between Sisters**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Problem with Men**

Torrence stretched her legs out, feeling the burn in them. Beside her, Robert did the stretching as well, grinning at her every time he copied one of her exercises. She gave him dirty looks, but a smile played on her face, too. She stood up straight, then spun in a circle. Robert copied her.

Tilting her head slightly, she sized him up. "What do you think you're doing?"

Robby shrugged. "Nothing."

"Liar."

He danced around her, his body like liquid as he moved. She smiled, placing her hands on her hips in mock anger. He gripped her hip, dancing still while his arm remained out. She wrapped her hands around his wrist, moving with him. She moved closer to him, sliding her hands further up his arm until it rested on his bicep.

"Robby…"

He stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

She let go of him and took a step closer. "If I kissed you, would you kiss me back?"

"No," he stated.

Torrence looked down, nodding stiffly.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hailley looked down at Jerry's shoes. "Johnathon, you told me nothing could separate us. Are you going to say that that's a lie now?"

Jerry looked at her with an indifferent face. "I thought nothing could separate us." He turned, his back towards her now. "Until I saw you with Connor."

"I never did anything with Connor, Johnathon!" Tears slid down her cheeks for emphasis.

He swiftly turned, grabbing her arms with rough force. "I saw you in his arms, Corrine! How can you explain that?"

"Connor's my brother!" Soft sobs emitted from her throat.

His mouth opened and his eyes widened. She ripped her arms from his grasp, turning, running.

Hailley slipped off stage, watching the scene carry on. This was when Johnathon visits Connor, confronting him with this shocking new. In the play, Johnathon knows for a fact that Corrine's brother is dead because he was the one who killed him eleven years earlier.

"Hey," Conrad whispered in her ear.

She turned her head slightly, a small smug smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my mom asked me to ask you over now. She wants to get you together with Tor, El, and Blaze."

"Are, you know, you going to be there?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

Hailley stood, flipping her brown hair behind her. She stretched, hollowing her back until it was almost cat-like. She hoped Conrad was enjoying the show.

Mrs. Clifford looked up at her, smiling insanely. "What is it, Hailley?"

"Am I needed here anymore?" She asked sweetly, nudging Mrs. Clifford's mind gently.

"Of course not. Have a nice afternoon."

Conrad followed Hailley out of the theatre, watching her carefully. The instructor looked terrible, like someone high off drugs. She had looked fine before Hailley had talked to her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Torrence slipped on her shoes, her emotions jumbled as she got ready to leave. Jimena wanted them to come over today. Blaze popped her head into the room. She had just come over form Maria's open studio in the building and was now waiting for Torrence so that they could leave. Blaze was actually kin of excited about meeting their Magna Mater.

"Tor, what's wrong?" Blaze's strange caramel eyes flickered around the room warily. It still frightened her to be in this room.

Torrie walked over to her, pulling the scrunchy out of her hair, the curled locks falling to her shoulders. Her flowy green skirt breezed from her long, tanned legs.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, Dark One."

"Do you always give people nicknames?"

Blaze shifted her hips, and her black dress clung to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her skin glistened beneath her fishnets. Torrence shrugged, her eyes lingering on a gold ring on Tor's finger, watching the purple stone brighten then darken.

"Actually," Torrie said, "yeah."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Auriella ran her hand over the smooth skin of her naturally tanned legs. She leaned back on the couch of the Killingsworth house. She had been the first one to arrive, since Gavin had been driving her. Sighing and feeling uneasy, she stood, looking at the family pictures. She began to hum a soft tune as she examined family portraits, Conrad's school pictures, and other assortments.

A picture of a young girl caught her eye. Curious, she leaned forward, picking it up at the same time. The girl was smiling, her near black hair spread across her shoulders, her green eyes bright. A silver stud in her nose glinted in the picture. Around her neck was a moon amulet, just like the Daughters'.

Auriella studied the picture more closely. This girl was so familiar…_God, she looks just like Torrie,_ Ella thought.

Frowning, she looked up, glancing around to make sure no one would see her. She flipped the frame over and opened it. She pulled out the picture, slipped it into her pocket, then hid the empty frame.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Torrence stared absentmindedly out the bus window. Was she so unattractive that no guy wanted her? Did she have a bad attitude? Did she act like a slut? Was she too desperate?

She thought back to the scene with Robert.

_"I'm sorry I asked," she muttered harshly. Torrence moved away from him, her face set hard in anger._

_"Things are just complicated, Torrence." Robert touched her arm, but pulled back when he felt an icy layer on her skin._

_"Excuse me for liking you then! What, is there something wrong with me?"_

_She took in deep breaths, clenching her fists, trying to calm down._

_She closed her eyes and lowered her head to hide her tears._

_"There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect," Robby told her._

_"Then what is it?" She asked, exasperated. She turned to face him, lifting her eyes to his to implore him further._

_"It's me."_

_"Are you gay?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you already have a girl?"_

_"No."_

_Torrence nodded. "Then it's me," she whispered._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**No, Blaze will not have much trouble accepting the truth. And, yay for the dancing! Lol. I don't dance, but I've been very interested in it, so it made me want to make one of my characters a dancer.**


	15. Blows Between Opposites

**Part Five: Conflict Between Sisters**

**Chapter Fourteen: Blows Between Opposites**

Hailley threaded her arm through Conrad's as they walked up the porch steps to the Killingsworth residence. Conrad acted indifferently to the gesture, even after she pressed her body against his.

_He doesn't like girls who throw themselves at him,_ she thought. _I need to play hard to get._

_Or I could tweak his mind._

She smiled and pulled away from him. He glanced at her, but said nothing. Her old ploy was already working.

"See you later, Hail." Conrad walked further into the house, leaving her in front of the living room doorway.

Auriella smiled at her. "You're looking fabulously pink today."

"As are you."

Hailley could understand Auriella. They were the same. They spoke the language of pink and popularity. She couldn't exactly see why her and Torrence were best friends. Tor wasn't exactly Miss America.

"Where's Torrence and the other one?"

"Torrie and Blaze were taking the bus. They should be here soon," Ella said.

Hailley nodded, then sat down. "Where's Jimena?"

"Right here."

Jimena walked into the room, wiping her hands on her old blue jeans, smiling at the girls. Ella hugged her first, then Hailley stood to hug her.

Torrence walked in then, followed by Blaze. "We didn't think it would be a problem to just walk in."

Jimena hugged Torrence. "It's fine." She then turned to Blaze, smiling.

Blaze smiled back awkwardly. "Um, hi. I guess I'm your fourth Daughter."

Hailley snorted, cocking her head to the side, placing her hands on her prominent hips. "She's a goddess, too?"

"You got a problem with that?" Blaze cocked an eyebrow.

"No. It's just that…you don't look goddessy."

"Oh, and I suppose a goddess is white and wears pink?"

"I just meant that they don't look like something from the pits of hell."

"You know, _bitch_, I don't like yo' attitude. Shut it, before I knock yo' teeth in."

Auriella looked between Hailley and Blaze before turning her gaze on Jimena. Jimena smacked the wall next to her loudly. All four girls looked at her, startled. She gave them each a hard look.

"I understand that each of you are different. Complete opposites, even. You four are the saviors, the ones to protect the world. You all need to find a way to get along," Jimena explained.

Blaze glared at Hailley. "I'm cool with Tor and El. It's just this powder puff in front of me."

"Like I'd trust my life with some no good, unproper, black bitch." Hailley smirked.

"Ah, hell nah! I know you just didn't call me up out my name!"

Blaze leapt at Hailley, knocking her to the ground. Hailley screamed, pushing at the darker girl's face. Blaze punched the brunette in the face, catching her eye. Kicking up, Hailley got Blaze off of her. Instantly, Blaze got Hailley back in her grasp, her fingers wrapped in Hailley's thick, brown hair. Growling, she clawed at Blaze's face, pulling her head in different directions to get the hold off of her. She kicked the goth on her hip. She forced her way into Blaze's mind. At the same time, Blaze slowed the hands on her watch.

The use of both powers like that at once caused an energy spike. Torrence, Auriella, and Jimena were jolted and thrown back. Momentarily, the other two girls were in each other's bodies, feeling what they were feeling, knowing what they knew.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I know that this chapter was a lot shorter than the others, but I'm hoping content will beat length. I mean, I'm hoping you all understood the importance of this chapter. One day, it might come into good play.**

**elephantsrocmysox: Yes, don't you just want to strangle him!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Thanks.**

**Demon Dea: Lol. You keep on suspecting. Maybe you're right, and maybe you're not. But, I'm not saying if Robert is gay. Why? Well, that's because you will all find out the answer to this in Part Six! Lol.**

**allyfromcali: Um, technically, only Blaze and Torrence are the dancers. Ella is helping out because Charlie needs extras for the performance coming up, but Ella won't really be in it because Blaze has come. And I will definitely check out your story.**

**Moongirl: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**


	16. Compromise

**Part Five: Conflict Between Sisters**

**Chapter Fifteen: Compromise**

Blaze sat, nursing her wound. The pink puffball had gotten her good. Huffing and puffing, Hailley sat beside her. Blaze had gotten her good, too, giving her a nice sized black eye.

"Did…" Hailley couldn't finish her question.

"Yeah…" Blaze moved the paper towel around her cheek.

"And you…"

Blaze nodded. "Never again. You know how disgusting that was?"

"Extremely, Cameron." Hailley smirked.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Auriella threw her arm around Torrence's legs, resting her cheek in the curve of her waist. Torrie twisted her head.

"Is there something wrong with me, Fire Bug?"

Auriella grunted. "Where should I start?"

Torrence smiled grimly. Leave it to Ella to know her faults. "I will never date a guy again."

The blonde nodded. "Good. Now you can concentrate on other things."

"Like?"

"Like searching for your real parents."

"What are you talking about?"

Auriella sat up, reaching into her pocket. The picture was a little bent, but nothing too serious had happened to it. "I found this at Jimena's"

Torrence took it, studying it. She drew in a breath sharply. Her blue eyes slitted as she touched her face and examined the picture. The girl was so similar to herself, it frightened her. Was it possible that this girl was her mother? Then that meant…

"Oh, Ella…" She sighed.

This picture could be a tie to her past. Just like the ring.

Her eyes darted to the ring. Besides her amulet, she also had this ring at birth, but it had originally been on a chain. There was an inscription on the inside of the band: _Protegas et deleas. _Protect and destroy in Latin.

"I gotta go, El." Tor got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Torrence, wait!"

"What?"

"It's Friday. Aren't you coming to Planet Bang with me and Gavin?"

She shook her head and ran out of the house.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Auriella danced close to Gavin, not really dancing, but just loving the feel of him near her. Gavin smoothed his hands over her bare skin. He leaned down, kissing her neck, nipping the smooth skin. She giggled, clasping her hands around his neck.

The lights of Planet Bang flashed on the crowded dance floor, turning skin pink, green, blue, and purple. The music was loud and thrummed into the bodies of the dancers.

A thrum was felt against her chest. Startled, she looked down and knew Followers were around.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hailley smiled uneasily. "This doesn't mean I like you."

"Same here, homes." Blaze stopped to stretch.

"We're lying to each other, huh?" Hail ran a hand through her luxurious brown hair.

Blaze bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Pretty much."

Both girls stopped walking and turned to each other. Blaze towered over Hailley by three inches, so Hail's head tilted back some to stare in her caramel eyes. It had only been a few seconds, but they had known exactly who the other one was.

"You, uh, wanna come over to my house? My mom would love to have someone over to have some of her eats," Blaze offered.

"Let me rain check it until tomorrow. I'm going to be busy tonight."

"Cool."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Torrence stood outside her house door. No one knew who her parents were. About a year back, she had begun to search for them. She had even went back to the orphanage where she had been placed as a baby. But they didn't even help her.

_Who am I?_

_I am Torrence Margaret. Those names were given to me, along with an amulet signifying my goddess side, and a ring with a purple stone._

_But who am I!_

A war raged inside of her.

"Hi."

Torrence opened her eyes, her gaze focusing on the girl in front of her. She had pixie-cut maroon hair, green-brown eyes, peaches-and-cream skin, and a killer body. She wore a white, nearly see through halter-a nipple ring prominent beneath the slinky material- and a low slung mini skirt, half dark blue and half white, with ankle breakers completing it. A large hoop lay in her belly button, a metal chain connected to it that wrapped around her waist. Around her neck was a charm, a six-point star that was dark, like black obsidian.

"Who are you?" Torrie's voice was edgy and rough.

A slick smile spread across the girl's face, showing off perfect teeth. "You want to know my name?"

"I do."

Torrie was annoyed now. Hadn't the girl known what she wanted? She smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"I know what you want, Torrence Margaret. And I can bring you to him."

"Bring me to who?"

"Your father."

Torrie gasped softly. "Who are you?" She cried, asking again.

"Call me Ariel, your Dream Maker." She held out her hand. "Take my hand."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Your amulet isn't glowing. You can trust me, or this would have warned you."

Torrence thought about that quickly, then took Ariel's hand. "Okay, I'm trusting you, whoever you are."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Demon Dea: Wow, no one has ever told me that I amaze them. You make me feel so special. Thank you.**

**elephantsrocmysox: Lol. Yes, I know. Doesn't Hailley know how black girls play?**

**allyfromcalli: Okay, I won't forget to review. Just give me some time to read it.**

**Moon Girl: Oh, thanks! I tried to make them different and great, so I'm guessing I did good.**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Lol. Thanks for reviewing. And, maybe one day the powers will come to you. **


	17. Father of Evil

**Part Six: Fate**

**Chapter Sixteen: Father of Evil**

Auriella tapped the nearest boy on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

"You didn't hear, Ella? Levine quit. Just upped and quit. Whole school is in an uproar."

Auriella twirled her hair around her finger nervously. First Tor disappears, then her lover Follower quits. She dug into her bag for her cell phone. It was time to get together with Blaze and Hailley. She began to dial the numbers when her phone was plucked out of her hand.

Anthony smirked, his two hoop lip rings pulled into a corner. She stared at him, getting a closer look at him now that they were in the light. Freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose, and five gold hoops pierced his eyebrows-two in the left, three in the right.

"You seem so disappointed to see me, El," he teased lightly.

Her moon amulet lay still,--even though it lit up--and that alone brought out a mild curiosity in the blonde. "Why should I be happy to see you?"

_Why in hell _was_ she happy to see him?_

"Larry's gone. That should make you safe. For now," Anthony said, shrugging.

"Make me safer?" Now she was puzzled.

"Well, Torrence anyway."

"Who in hell are you?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Blaze stood onstage, in the same room where she had met Torrence. Robert had given her a lift since he went to the same school.

Charlie huffed angrily. "She's gone?"

"Yeah…She disappeared two days ago. Apparently, though, that's not uncommon," Blaze said softly.

Robert looked down at the floor. She glanced at him, sensing his distress. Maybe there was more to his and Torrie's relationship than known.

"No, she wouldn't do this to me. Not when the performance is two weeks away." Charlie's face looked more worried than angry now. She really cared about Torrence.

Blaze slowly glanced at the back of the room. A shiver of fear ran up her spine. There was someone in the shadows that could move despite stopping time. She knew he belonged to the Atrox.

She looked up at Charlie and Robert. They were too close, but she had to risk it. She willed her clock hands to stop, and the sensation of time coming to a still rushed over her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Auriella frowned, watching Anthony warily. He smiled at the girls staring at him, seducing them with his eyes. She grabbed him around the elbow, searing his skin with her palm. He turned his head to look at her.

"Jealous much?" He laughed.

"I have a boyfriend," she growled.

"Oh, right. Football boy."

"Look, I just want to know where Torrie is. Where is she?"

Anthony shrugged. "How should I know? Maybe Larry has her."

"Stop this!"

People stopped and stared at them, and she smiled at them apologetically.

"Do you always act like that?"

"Act like what?"

"A goody-goody. Don't you ever do anything bad?"

"I just skipped school to see you."

"True…" Anthony looked thoughtful.

"You…don't seem like a Follower."

He grinned wolfishly and leaned in close, his mouth against her ear. "And what do I seem like?"

"Get. Away. From. Me," she said through clenched teeth.

He laughed, running a finger across her lip. "I can read your mind, you know. I see what you think is private."

_Then get away from me!_

Anthony kept his smile, but slipped back. He stood, smiling down at her, then began walking away. "If you change your mind, El, you know where to find me. Bye, _dea_."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The guy in the shadows stepped forward. "You wanted to see me?"

Blaze stared at him, overwhelmed by the similarities between him and Torrence. "You're Torrie's father, aren't you?"

"I am. My name is Stanton, Prince of Night."

She could feel the evil flow off of him. How could something so evil create Torrence? She tried hard to not stare into his eyes, but she began to feel hypnotized.

"Where…where is Tor?"

"I don't know." He sighed, bringing his back to hers after he had cast them down to the floor. "She seems to have disappeared."

"Don't you care that your daughter is gone?"

Stanton smiled darkly at her. "I do. But my daughter is strong. Unfortunately, I can't let you tell her that you have met me. I'm sorry to do this." His smile said differently.

She felt a slight push in her mind, and her vision became fuzzy, then cleared. Beside her, Charlie and Robert groaned as time resumed its natural course. Blaze blinked. Concerned as to why they both had headaches, like she had stopped time just before this moment.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**To all my loyal reviewers:**

**I, Shadow Goddess Akhet, do solemnly thank you for every single review, but see as how I, Shadow Goddess Akhet, is too lazy to do this individually, I, Shadow Goddess Akhet, have done this superly annoying thing. Please, also, forgive my superly short chapter, too.Thank you. Lol.**


	18. Anthony's Promise

**Part Six: Fate**

**Chapter Seventeen: Anthony's Promise**

Torrence moaned softly, unsure of where she was. All she could remember was Ariel taking her into the shadows. Her hand ran over a cold surface, and she vaguely wondered if she created an ice field beneath her.

Her eyes opened slowly, staring up into a lady's green eyes. Her dark hair was long and flowed around her. She smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Torrence. You're safe."

"You're a goddess…" Torrie whispered in awe.

The goddess stroked her hair softly. Torrence closed her eyes, then opened them again. The goddess was gone.

She sighed softly, then curled up on the surface she was laying upon, drawing her knees up to her chest. Why couldn't she remember anything? How long was she gone? Dry sobs racked at her body. She was so alone.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hailley got up close to Conrad, raising her arms above her head, bumping her hip against his inner thigh. He rested his hands on her waist, rubbing thumbs along her silky top. His pale hair flashed the same color as the lights.

_Poor Torrence_, she thought. _I'm not going to let her stop my fun, though._

She took Conrad's hands, moving them further down until they rested on her ass. He smiled knowingly at her and gave it a squeeze. She giggled and moved closer to him. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

"We definitely need to do this more often," he whispered in her ear before kissing her other cheek.

"We should," she mumbled.

"I should have asked you awhile ago." He kissed her forehead this time.

She giggled when he pulled back. "You have glitter all over your lips."

"Then I guess you better get some off," he joked.

She placed her lips on his, pulling his head down. He kissed her eagerly, bringing her into him. She parted her lips, feeling a pleasant shock run through her body as he ran his tongue slowly across her. He moved his hands so that one was placed on the small of her back and the other behind her head.

He groaned into her mouth. "Hail…"

"Hm?"

"I shouldn't do this," he mumbled weakly.

She opened her green eyes wider. "Why? I mean, if it's the age difference—"

"It's not that. I…I have a girlfriend already," he admitted.

Hailley lifted one perfect eyebrow, then glanced at the dance floor as she stepped back. She wore a confused look as she stared into his handsome face. Conrad looked slightly guilty.

"What in hell? You have a girl, and you're coming onto me?" She yelled.

"Look, I'm—"

She placed both hands on his chest, pushing him. "God, you're seriously low."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Auriella pushed into the club, fighting past the thick crowd of people in her way. The music was loud and pumping, the sounds of the lead singer angsty.

She was in a pair of blue jeans that laced up on the sides and a metallic pink halter. Her blonde hair was lavishly brushed and lay on her shoulders and against her back. She hadn't put on any make-up, something she rarely did. She didn't want to be dressed up. She wouldn't give him the wrong impression.

Ella danced her way onto the floor, feigning enjoyment, but she was nervous. She moved in, feeling everyone else's body heat. She felt Anthony slide up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist drawing her closer. She danced against him as his hands traveled over her bare stomach. He laughed in her ear, obviously hearing her thoughts.

"I'm glad you changed your mind!"

"What is it that you want from me?"

"I want to convert you to the dark side. But, I'll wait until I properly seduce you."

She turned, a quirky smile on her lips. "You are my enemy."

"Not like a Follower never tried."

"I don't know you."

"You do."

"How can I?" She implored.

"Admit it. When you first saw me, _dea_, you liked me. And don't lie to yourself with that football boy nonsense," he grumbled.

"It's not right…" She whispered.

"Nothing ever is."

He threaded his fingers through hers as they continued dancing. She knew him, but she didn't understand how.

_I promised you, Auriella. And I don't care how long it takes._

"What did you promise me?" She murmured.

"What the hell!"

Gavin ripped Anthony away from her. He made to punch the Follower, but Anthony laughed and easily dodged the blow. Ella grabbed Gavin's arm, pulling it back.

"Gavin, stop!" She yelled, still holding his arm.

His black eyes fell harshly on her. "What are you doing with him?"

She set her mouth firmly, her blue eyes icy. "He happens to be Hailley's brother. Hail is my friend from Hollywood High. Anthony is visiting from her mother's. Hail wanted to be alone with her date, so I offered to keep Tony company so that she wouldn't get in trouble with her dad."

Gavin lowered his arm. "I'm sorry. I saw you with him, and I got crazy. You said you were staying home…"

"I know. I'm sorry, too. Can't you just take me home now?"

Anthony watched her closely, smiling arrogantly. _Nice save, beautiful goddess._

_Leave me alone, Anthony_, she whispered in her mind without much conviction. Actually, she really didn't want him to go. She wanted to stay so bad, but she couldn't hurt Gavin.


	19. Allegiance to the Dark Lady

**Part Six: Fate**

**Chapter Eighteen: Allegiance to the Dark Lady**

_The shadows melded with the light unhappily, and she could hear the tortured cries of those caught between. The darkest shadow rushed towards her before she could even create her ice shield. She let out a strangled cry as its hopeless tendrils ensnared her. She suddenly felt so weak…_

_A guardian rushed out from the side of light. It forced its way into her mind, bringing her out of the darkness. Her hand reached out to grip the light and found it stable, reassuring. Together, she and the guardian stood against the shadow. Strength flowed through her._

Torrence turned her head, feeling warmth beneath her cheek. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Glad you're okay."

She looked up into Robert's face, then blushed, realizing that her head was resting in his lap. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Three days," he replied. He ran a hand through his hair. She stared into his sapphire eyes.

"Everyone's bugging, huh?" She chuckled.

"Why did you go?"

"What's it to you?"

She glared at him, her eyes tearing up. Why should he care? He didn't care about her.

Robert sighed and shook his head. "I do care about you, Torrence."

"No you do—How did you know what I was thinking?"

"That's why I can't get involved with you. I'm a Son of the Dark."

"Are you a Follower?"

"No," Robert sighed. "I…was once a _servus_ in Nefandus. I pledged allegiance to the Dark Goddess. She sent me to look after you."

She raised her hand to his cheek. "Did she say that you couldn't kiss me?"

"No. It's just that…You're an important piece to the destruction of the Atrox. I didn't want to interfere with your destiny."

"Is that all?" She laughed softly.

He grabbed her hand, shaking his head softly. "I'm immortal, Torrie. I was once a knight. I was knighted by King Arthur himself! I served under him!" He exclaimed.

Torrence sucked in her breath. She touched his cheek again. King Arthur…

He drew her forward by placing his hand on her neck. She remained about an inch from him, trembling softly. She felt compelled to tell him why she left.

"I met this girl. Ariel. She told me that she was the dream maker. I was taken into the shadows, and that's all I remember."

"Why did you go with her, Tor?"

"She said that I would meet my father," she whispered sadly. "Do you know who he is?"

Robert shook his head, sympathetic. "No. I only know that the Dark Lady finds you important."

Torrence wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pressing her cheek against his. He guided her onto his lap, kissing her softly. She kissed him back as their kisses became firmer, became more intense. She pressed up against him, leaving no space between their bodies. She curled her fingers into his hair. He let out a soft growl, letting his hands roam across her body. Tears slid down her cheeks, soaking both of their faces.

Robert pulled back. "Torrence?" He was confused by this display of emotion.

Tor sobbed softly into his chest, her body partially curled in his lap. He wrapped one arm around her back, letting his other pet her hair softly, comforting her. She snuggled into him.

"I was so afraid, Robby. So afraid you didn't like me, so afraid that I would never feel like this." Her voice, already soft and thick from her emotions and fatigue, was muffled from her mouth being pressed into his chest. He strained to understand her.

"Feel like what?"

"To feel like I'm good enough for someone."

Gently, he placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face up. He kissed her forehead. "You always were good enough, Torrence. Anyone who made you feel otherwise doesn't deserve you."

She smiled, wiping the tears off her face. "Really?"

"Really."

"Robby, are you going to not pursue a relationship with me now?" Her voice was quiet and laced with self-doubt.

He eyed her carefully, thinking over her question. "You don't want to date any guys your age?" He joked.

She chuckled, understanding what he was talking about. "Come on, Robert. You know from the first time we danced that we had a connection. Besides, for someone so old, you look pretty damn good. You also understand me."

"I can't be around forever."

"Then let me have you while you're here."

"Tor—"

She placed a finger on his lips. "I won't take no for an answer."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Just to let you all know, there are only four chapters left of this story. Gasp**

**Demon Dea: Yes, the goddess was Serena. And…you'll find out who the girl is soon.**

**elephantsrocmysox: Lol. I know, very predictable like on Stanton's behalf. Anyways, I'm curious about what you mean when you say Auriella has good sense. Can you explain that to me?**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Yus, it only stands to reason that if Stanton is her father, Serena must be the mother. Or is she! Dun dun dun. No, lol. **


	20. The Performance

**Part Seven: First Encounter**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Performance**

Two weeks after Torrence returned from where ever she had been was the performance. The performance in which she and Robert were the main attraction.

Auriella hugged her, giggling madly. Ella was still in her "uniform", which was really her cute, little cheerleading outfit. She had rushed over here after practice to cheer on Torrence, now that she was relieved of her dancing duty.

"I can't believe this. Oh, you are going to be so great, Torrie!" Ella exclaimed.

Hailley slinked over to them, smiling. "Well, Blaze said you were good. Don't disappoint me, Torrence."

Torrie winked. "Of course not, my queen."

Blaze stepped out from behind a corner. "I'm not sure about this."

Hailley raised both eyebrows high. Blaze's face was clean of the black gunk she wore daily. Her face glowed with the simplicity of being weightless.

"Wow," Auriella mused. "You should go with that look more often."

Blaze grinned. "And step into the light completely? I'm not ready for that leap yet."

Torrence closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Who's all out there?"

Auriella placed a hand on her hip. "Everyone but your foster parents. And Followers."

"I wasn't really expecting them to be here. Mark and Kristina, that is."

"Any special guys out there?" Blaze teased.

Ella blushed. "Only Gavin."

"Men are overrated," Hail snorted.

"I hear ya," Blaze agreed.

Torrence smiled, glancing over at Robert.

Charlie stormed over. "Let's go, girls! It's show time!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Blaze and Maria were the first to go on, as they were performing the welcoming dance. Both girls dressed in an orange triangular top with sheer sleeves and beads hanging off the fringe, pale white leggings under a bead skirt, a white waist belt knotted in the front, and pale orange slippers.

They raised their hands above their heads, waving them gently as the drummers beat soft thumps. As the rhythm grew faster and louder, the girls began dancing. Their arms went up straight, then came down as they bent forward, their legs lifting up. They repeated it over a few times before moving into the belly dancing.

Maria made a circle with her arms in front of her, moving her hips and legs in a small dance as she began to sing. Her voice was sweet and soulful. Blaze danced around her, listening to the beats of the drum and the notes of her partner's voice as they guided her dancing.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Everyone thoroughly enjoyed each performance, but they were antsy for the final piece. They had heard much about the two dancers and now wanted to see their immense talent for themselves.

Charlie walked onto the stage, and everyone quieted. She smiled as she talked. "This is the performance you've all been waiting for. This final dance will be done by my star pupils, Torrence Hudson and Robert Knight.

"The gypsies often used this dance at a marriage ceremony, where they would not only show their readiness to, I should say, mate. It gives tribute to both themselves and their partner, but also to the Moon Mother, who granted their joining."

Charlie stepped off stage as the lights dimmed a bit and Maria began singing in a language unknown to the audience.

Torrence smiled at Robert as she placed her hand lightly on his arm, waiting to be led on stage. He let his eyes linger on her a moment longer before leading her onstage.

Torrence lifted her head up, her blue eyes resting on Hail and El. The beaded head piece stayed in place as her head inclined since it had been carefully threaded into the curls of her hair. The pale jewel, representing the moonstone, shimmered on her forehead, the only decorative design on her face. Around her neck was a choker with a white band and tine, metal wings.

Further down was her halter, pearls sewn into it in the design of a six-pointed star. The middle of the top was laced together with silver ribbons, showing a bit of cleavage if she paused long enough for anyone to see. Her middle was basically bare down to her hips, where a silk skirt rested. It came down to her ankles, just long enough to not get in her way as she danced. Another convenience was the full on slits, allowing all of her legs to be able to move freely without restraint. The one thing that did not come with the costume, but fit nonetheless, was her moon amulet.

Robert was similarly dressed, only he wore pants instead of a skirt, which was made from the same silky material. He was shirtless and had been rubbed down with a sheen lotion to give him the glow Torrence had naturally.

She spun away from him, her bare feet barely touching the floor. He watched her closely, not moving as her body worked out the moves. Finally, he moved close to her, and they did the moves Blaze had seen a few weeks prior. He matched her fluid moves with a harder beat, the drum's beat.

Everyone watched in awe of their performance. Not a single sound outside of Maria's voice, the drums, and the occasional heavy breathing of the dancers could be heard.

Hailley felt mesmerized by Torrie's dancing. She could feel her pain seep out with each twirl, each step, each roll of the hip. She was a graceful animal, waiting for the right moment.

The applause was near deafening. Torrie smiled, enjoying the attention. Her eyes seemed even brighter as she looked at Robert. She was accepted. They loved her.

Blaze sucked in her breath, her hand buzzing beneath her as she clutched her amulet. She peered out from behind the curtain. Torrence stiffened, watching the doorway.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Omg! There are only three more chapters now! Weep while you can!**

**Demon Dea: Yes, it is so great! For now anyways. Well, you'll just have to wait for the next installment for that answer about Stanton.**

**elephantsrocmysox: Oh, I see. Oh, I'm making a sequel.**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Lol. You're quite welcome.**


	21. Followers and Alleys

**Part Seven: First Encounter**

**Chapter Twenty: Followers and Alleys**

Everyone swarmed, trying to talk to Charlie, or to Maria, or to Robert. Torrence, Blaze, Hailley, and Auriella had snuck to the back of the building.

"They're waiting for us outside," Blaze muttered.

Torrence's eyes were cold as she stared at the back door. "What are we waiting for then?"

"Torrence, you can't be serious!" Hailley exclaimed. She took a step back when Tor swung her eyes on her.

Auriella took a step up to her best friend. "She's very serious, and so am I."

Hailley, now frustrated, turned to Blaze, looking for agreement. Blaze gave her a crooked smile and shrugged.

"This is our duty, Hail. We were sent here for this," Blaze reasoned.

Frowning, the brunette nodded curtly. She liked the goddess part, just not the fighting evil part.

Torrence opened the door. The alley behind the building was incredibly dark since the moon was now only a tiny sliver; the dark of the moon would be the next night. The only visible light was four moonstones hanging on four scared girls' necks.

They seemed to have elected Torrence as leader since they were following her out, crouching behind the girl's tall form, despite her actually being short. She walked deeper into the alley, her boots loose on her feet. She wasn't exactly sure what she was getting her and her friends in, but she prayed that they would be okay after this. She prayed that she wasn't leading them to danger.

It was seven to four. Hailley watched them from behind guarded eyes; five guys and two girls watched her in return.

Larry stepped forward, younger, darker. His deadly gray eyes flashed yellow as he smiled devilishly at Torrence. "Hi, Torrie. Like this form more? Younger, firmer, but with all the experience you've seen."

"Bastard," Torrence spat.

"You were always a spicy one," he laughed. One of the girls stepped forward, moving herself against Larry, running a hand through his jet black hair.

Hailley touched Blaze's shoulder gently. "Don't try to fight. Remember what Jimena said about violence?"

Blaze snorted.

Larry snapped his fingers, and the Followers surrounded the girls. Ella shuddered. They weren't ready for this. These were seven powerful members of the Atrox. Maybe they were even immortal. The Followers laughed suddenly, as if hearing her thoughts of doubt.

Torrence linked arms with Auriella, then with Hailley. Hailley linked arms with Blaze. Blaze linked arms with Auriella. They formed a mini circle within the larger circle. A few Followerd stepped back some, feeling the electric charge in the air as the girls focused their energy. They had to wait for them first, but it was worth it.

Until Hailley became bored.

Her pupils contracted as she concentrated. She pressed into a girl with spiky purple hair. _You will leave. You will not listen to anything the other Followers say._

Hailley cried out as her message was thrusted back at her in the form of an energy wave. She broke the connection with the other Daughters as she fell to her knees. She clutched her head in pain. It felt like it was in a vise grip.

The other Followers sent out attacks at the girls. Torrence felt like she was on a merry-go-round that wouldn't stop. She tried to maintain her balance, but it was beginning to feel hopeless. Suddenly, the goddess she had seen flooded into her mind.

Larry looked at her, amused. "You're either incredibly stupid, or…incredibly stupid."

A slick smile spread across her face. "Get out of my territory."

"You think you can beat me? I know you, Torrence. I know your inner most self. Besides, there isn't much moon to help you."

"Get out of here, Lawrence," Ariel growled.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**AN: There are only two chapters left now. I'm not sure, but maybe the last two will come out when this comes out. Lol. No, probably not, but you never know. No, no, I just want to get this one out. I want to know what you all think about this. I also recommend other stories, including the one's I have written including Companions of the Night, The Scroll's Prophecy, and some of my one-shots. I also recommend Demon Dea's stories The Dark Prophecy and Daughters of the Night. Seriously, she is really good. So, just, you know, read them. If any of my other reviewers would like me to recommend their stories, I will. I recommended Dea's because I really like her stories, and she's been a very faithful reviewer. **

**Demon Dea: Well, as you can see, no, it wasn't S&S. Thank you for the compliment on the dancing. Here's a funny thing, I have never seen any belly dancing before. I', doing this all based on imagination and a few things I've acquired over the years. Lol. Shh. Don't tell anyone.**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Lol, thanks a lot. I hope you stick around for the sequel.**

**elephantsrocmysox: Uh, what Torrie saw was Larry. I know that wasn't mentioned in the story, but I was hoping that in this chapter you understood what she saw.**

**allyfromcalli: Oh, thank you! Your story is good too. I'm glad I finally got a chance to read it.**

**twistingyourfears: The real meeting between Torrence and Stanton won't take place until the second book. Sorry, lol. This is how I wanted it. But, I assure you, it will be a good meeting between the two.**

**Cynthia: Thank you. When I read the DotM, I was waiting for them to, you know, fight or argue or something. I need conflict. I need reality! Lol.**


	22. Surprise?

**Part Seven: First Encounter**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Surprise?**

"Ariel?" Torrence gazed at her, unsure. Her amulet didn't glow around her, but she had taken her through the shadows. And she knew the Followers.

Ariel smiled at Torrence, then at Larry. "Did you not hear me?"

"Ariel, I have do not time for you," he growled.

Ariel crossed her arms over her breasts, "I didn't come alone." She giggled, as if he should have known that.

Out of the shadows stepped three others: two girls and a guy. Torrence vaguely wondered if they were her own gang of Followers.

"You see, Lawrence, we are in great need of Miss Hudson here," one of the girls said. "We would appreciate it if you backed off."

Torrie watched as Larry fell. Why couldn't she do more?

In an instant, Larry and his Followers were gone. Tor hurriedly checked on her friends.

"Sorry. I knocked them out," another of the girls said.

Ariel tapped her black stone. "The nerve of those Followers."

"Who are you, Ariel?"

"Your dream maker."

"Okay. What are you if you're not a Follower?"

That question seemed to please her. She glanced at her other three companions before she answered. "You see, we are Daughters of Pandora. Very mischievous."

"And him?" Tor indicated the guy.

"He's Gissele's protector. You see, Pandora's Daughters aren't goddesses. So, we need help. We don't have real powers either," Ariel sighed. "They come with our pendant."

"How many of you are there supposed to be?"

"Four. That's why we sought you out," one of the girl's said. She assumed it was Gissele since she was closest to the guy.

"How can I help you?"

"You can see our fourth," Ariel said.

Torrence blinked. "My power is cryokenisis."

"Yes, Princess, we know. But you can See with your ice. We promise, it will benefit you to help us."

"Being Daughters of Pandora, we have no allegiance to any side. We could help the Daughters when it's needed," the third girl told her.

"We don't trust the Atrox to find our sister," Gissele mentioned.

"But, we trust you." Ariel held out her hand, like she had before. Torrence didn't hesitate. She took the hand.

"I'll find her."

"Hey, could you find me my protector, too?" the third girl giggled.

"Evangelina!" Ariel scolded. She leaned in close to Torrence. "Look, I'm sorry for what my mother did. She immediately knew who you were. But I'm not totally like her. I'm much nicer."

Tor stared blankly at her. What in the world was she talking about?

"She doesn't remember, Ariel," Evangelina whispered.

"Shit…"

Torrence glanced down at her friends. Ella stirred. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll find the fourth. Now, go."

They smiled at her before slipping into the shadows. Torrence kneeled beside her friends, who had begun to rouse. She thought of her dreams.

They were her visions.

They would lead her to the fourth.

What would this do to her?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**To my reviewers: Thank you for reviewing. I love you all.**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Catty giggled excitedly, grabbing her husband's arm as they crossed city limits. She couldn't wait to see the Hollywood sign again and all her old friends. Kyle smiled at his wife's excitement. They hadn't been back in L.A. since their son was a baby, 14 years earlier. And Catty hadn't talked to any of her friends in twelve long years.

She turned, her brown eyes bright as she looked at her children. Miranda, her youngest, was asleep, but Chris met her eyes.

"Oh, Chris, you're going to love it here."

His intense blue eyes watched the passing scenery. "I'm sure I will, Mom."

Chris watched his mother turn back around before looking back out the window. He felt a comfortable pressure against his side. He knew it was his little sister. Not that she was his real sister. Chris had been adopted at birth.

He glanced at his parents quickly. He loved them both, even if they weren't his biological parents. That's the real reason he was so happy to move to Los Angeles. It was the city where he had been born. It was the place to look for his birth parents.

Chris glanced down at his twelve-year-old sister. Amazingly, he rarely got angry or annoyed with her. He was gifted with patience.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She moaned softly, but remained asleep.

"Mom, who are we going to see first?"

"My best friend, Vanessa, and her husband, Michael. I can't wait to see Auriella again. She was beautiful as a baby. She's your age, you know," his mom rattled on.

Kyle looked up in the rearview mirror, caught his son's reflection, and winked. Chris grinned.

He couldn't wait.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Here's a preview of the next story!**

Torrence breathed in so sharply, her chest hurt. Her chin trembled slightly as she looked into the face of the one called Chris. His hair was dyed an intense dark blue, but she was sure that it had once been black. His eyes--_her eyes_--widened as he stared back at her. With a trembling hand, she touched his cheek.

It was like looking into a mirror. If she had been a guy, she would have looked exactly like this Chris.

_She had a twin brother!_


End file.
